Extreme Rules (2019)
Extreme Rules (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on July 14, 2019, at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the eleventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Storylines The show will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results were predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, while storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. At Stomping Grounds, Becky Lynch retained the Raw Women's Championship against Lacey Evans, and later that night, Seth Rollins defended the Universal Championship against Baron Corbin with a special guest referee of Corbin's choice. Corbin chose Evans, who during the match changed the stipulation to being a no countout, no disqualification match. Evans eventually attacked Rollins, prompting Lynch to come to his aid, and Rollins retained his title against Corbin. The following night on Raw, Corbin and Evans brawled with Rollins and Lynch and challenged them to a mixed tag team match. Rollins and Lynch agreed as long as it would mean the end of their respective feuds. Corbin and Evans agreed as long as Rollins and Lynch each put their respective titles on the line. They agreed, and a last chance winner takes all mixed tag team match for both the Universal and Raw Women's championships was scheduled for Extreme Rules. At Super ShowDown, Shane McMahon defeated Roman Reigns thanks to interference from Drew McIntyre. This lead to a match between Reigns and McIntyre at Stomping Grounds that Reigns won, despite Shane's multiple attempts to distract Reigns. On the following Raw, Reigns faced Shane and McIntyre in a handicap match. Shane and McIntyre dominated Reigns and as Shane went to the top rope to perform a Coast-to-Coast on Reigns, the lights went out, and The Undertaker then appeared, attacking both Shane and McIntyre. A tag team match featuring Reigns and Undertaker against Shane and McIntyre was scheduled for Extreme Rules. On the June 24 episode of Raw, after WWE Champion Kofi Kingston had defeated both Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn in consecutive singles matches (both Kingston and Owens appearing via the wild card rule), Kingston was randomly attacked by Samoa Joe, who performed an urunage on Kingston. As referees tended to the champion, Joe returned and applied the Coquina Clutch on Kingston. Later, Kingston was scheduled to defend the WWE Championship against Joe at Extreme Rules. On the following SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler, who Kingston retained the title against at Stomping Grounds, faced Kingston in a two out of three falls match in which if Ziggler won, he would be added to the championship match at Extreme Rules, however, Ziggler was unsuccessful. At Stomping Grounds, Bayley retained the SmackDown Women's Championship against Raw's Alexa Bliss. Nikki Cross, who was in Bliss' corner, felt it was her fault that Bliss lost as she tried attacking Bayley during the match. On the following SmackDown, wild card guest Cross was granted a match against Bayley in which if she won, Bliss would get a rematch. Cross subsequently defeated Bayley, thus earning Bliss a rematch for the title at Extreme Rules. On the Stomping Grounds pre-show, Drew Gulak defeated former champion Tony Nese and Akira Tozawa in a triple threat match by pinning Tozawa to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. On the following episode of 205 Live, Nese defeated Tozawa to earn a rematch against Gulak at Extreme Rules. At Stomping Grounds, Daniel Bryan and Rowan retained the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker). On the following SmackDown, The New Day's Big E and Xavier Woods defeated the champions in a non-title match, thus earning a title match at Extreme Rules. The following week, Heavy Machinery were added to the title match after defeating Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler, thus turning the title match into a triple threat tag team match. Since being drafted to SmackDown during the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up in April, Aleister Black began appearing in ominous backstage promos in a dark room, awaiting a challenger. On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, there was a knock on Black's door, indicating that someone had accepted his challenge. The following week, however, Black stated that no one was at his door when he answered and said he would be waiting for them at Extreme Rules. On the July 9 episode, Raw's Cesaro was revealed as the mystery challenger. After Ricochet won the United States Championship at Stomping Grounds, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and AJ Styles interrupted a photoshoot, congratulating the new champion. The following night on Raw, Styles defeated Ricochet in a non-title match, with both wrestlers showing mutual respect. In a title match the following week, Ricochet retained against Styles. After the match, Gallows and Anderson attempted to enter the ring and taunted Styles, who held them off, only to attack Ricochet himself, turning heel. Gallows and Anderson also joined in on the attack, reuniting The Club, and another title match between Ricochet and Styles was scheduled for Extreme Rules. At Super ShowDown, Braun Strowman defeated Bobby Lashley. On the June 17 episode of Raw, Strowman eliminated Lashley from a fatal five-way elimination match for an opportunity at the United States Championship; Lashley in turn helped in getting Strowman eliminated. The following week, Lashley attacked Strowman after losing a tug of warmatch. A falls count anywhere match on the July 1 episode ended in a no contest after Strowman tackled Lashley through the LED video wall of the entrance and both were taken to a local hospital. A Last Man Standing match between the two was then scheduled for Extreme Rules. On the Super ShowDown pre-show, The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder). On the following episode of Raw, The Revival won a triple threat tag team title match against The Usos and Raw Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder to became the new champions. After more feuding on subsequent episodes, The Revival were scheduled to defend the Raw Tag Team Championship against The Usos at Extreme Rules. Aftermath The following night on Raw, a 10-man Cross Brand battle royal was contested to determine the number one contender for the Universal Championship. Seth Rollins won the match to face Brock Lesnar in a rematch for the title at SummerSlam. Following Extreme Rules, The Club (AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson) were renamed to "The O.C." (Original Club), and Ricochet won a gauntlet match on the July 29 episode of Raw to earn a rematch against Styles for the United States Championship at SummerSlam. The Usos had another opportunity at the Raw Tag Team Championship against The Revival on the July 29 episode of Raw, but in a triple threat match that also involved Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, who won to become the new champions. Matches Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Extreme Rules Category:Extreme Rules Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 Pay-Per-View Events